Big Girls Dont Cry
by Little-Miss-fan
Summary: Robin returns after a long absence to find that things are NOT how he left them. Can he ever win back Marian's heart or wll they all be comsumed by their secrets? R/M W/D Allan/OC WARNING: Character Death! Read and Review!
1. The Way Things Are

Chapter 1

"I'm afraid that was work," Edward said addressing his daughter Marian from across the table,

"How long?" Marian stated simply,

"How long what?" Edward asked,

"How long are you away for this time?" Marian repeated,

"I do not know…will you be ok?" Edward sighed,

"I've been ok for the past two years father, you tell me," Marian said,

"Marian…I've always done what I thought best for you, I know its been hard since your mother died …and Robin leaving,"

Marian Rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the deep pit she felt in her stomach at the mere mention of he's name. She looked at her father and felt bad for the way she had just spoken to him, she knew he was just doing he's best, that's what she loved him for.

"Father, I understand. Just try and get back as soon as you can, you know what I'm like" she joked.

Her father looked upon his teenage daughter. He was so proud on how much she had matured. She reminded him so much of her mother, they both had the same beautiful, piercing blue eyes and long black hair that cascaded down to just below her shoulders in soft ringlets. Edward pulled her into a hug and Marian gratefully hugged back.

After discussing the rest of the details with her father, Marian left the house using the excuse that she needed some fresh air. But the truth was her father had opened emotions in her that she tried so hard to keep closed. She was sick of people she loved leaving her, she learnt it was just better not to depend on anyone. She remembered her fathers words, …"Robin leaving"…

It had been about half a year since she learnt that Robin had left Nottingham without a single good bye to anyone, she knew it hadnt been that long but without seein him everyday or even hearing from him it seemed like aneternity. . No-one had heard from him since that Friday afternoon. He was acting weird, Marian still recalled as her, Robin and the gang hung out at their favourite spot, The Lake. They were the perfect couple even though they were both so young, only fifteen, everyone could tell they were so in love. The day Robin left he took a part of Marians heart with him, but not a single day went past that she didn't think of him and the way it used to be. The gang just wasn't the same without him.

She turned the corner and carried on walking up the road, she knew this route like the back of her hand.

She closed her eyes as the cool afternoon breeze whipped her silky black locks across her face. Visions of Robin raced through her head, it was days like this that she missed him most but she knew deep down that if she ever saw him again things wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were, she would be to scared to let herself fall for him like that again. But sometimes she let her mind wonder and kept asking her self the same endless questions,

"Why did he leave? Where is he?" But there was one question which Marian longed to know the most,

"Does he still ever think of me?" She felt a tear rise but quickly swallowed hard, no way was she going to let any more of her tears fall for Robin Locksley. She knew he would never return and that was something which she had learnt to accept.

She ascended onto a winding footpath which soon lead on to a tall hill, over looking a beautiful lake, one side was a field which Marian and the gang would spend endless afternoons hanging out and chatting. On the other side it looked more like a ravine than a lake. There were bushes and trees reaching up high into the sky. There were also a couple of boulders which were pretty easy to climb and were the best place to think things over as the sight was breathtaking.

Marian carefully made her way down the hill and onto the grassy area of the lake. She sat under the afternoon sun, this was the only place she felt at peace…

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LMF x.**_


	2. Old Emotions

Chapter 2

The sun glazed down on her beautiful black hair, her piercing blue eyes reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. She would often sit on the bank of The Lake thinking things through, this place was like her second home, she always felt like she could do anything here.

She layed back on the grass and closed her eyes, she relaxed as she felt the sun on her face. The only sound she could hear were the crickets and the birds chirping.

"Right, she cant be that mad, maybe things will be ok…I…I should at least try" . Marian overheard someone speaking, they were on the ravine she guessed, although she wished he could be a little bit quieter, she carried on lying down.

"He said she was ok, maybe I should just go and ask much, Alan will know what to do …"

After hearing her friends names she sat upright, who was that?? She thought she recognized the voice, but no…no it couldn't be, could it?? She looked over to where the voice had come from.

She couldn't blink, her eyes were glued on him, her heart was in her throat, she seemed to loose complete control on all of her limbs. She stood up as her legs turned to jelly. She just didn't know what to do. It was him… Robin had returned. Marian didn't know how she felt, relived…scared…hurt….betrayed…venerable. What did she do??

Robin sat on the boulder, so many thoughts were running through his head. Did he just go and see Marian or did he ask the gang what to do first. He had called much a few days before he returned and he promised he would keep his arrival a secret, so Marian had no idea. But that was what scared him the most, would she even want to see him again?? He just wanted to go and tell her that not a day went past that he didn't think of her, that he still loved her as much as he did the day he left.

He was sitting on the boulder staring at the crystal blue coloured water, when something suddenly, caught his attention. He turned his head and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat. It was her, Marian. All he could do was gaze at her. Her beauty was breathtaking. He noticed how much she had matured since he had left and he recognized from the way Marian was looking at him, that she too was thinking the same thing. Her black hair had grown to just below her shoulders, gently landing in ringlets. Something was different about her, he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

He saw the cold expression on her face and decided it was time to explain. He jumped from the boulder and landed near the edge of the ravine. Marian, who suddenly saw this turned her back and began to walk away. She didn't even know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from him. She quickly walked up the hill and into the sheltered part if the path. Everything was going by in a daze, she couldn't even bring herself to look back. Robin raced around the ravine and into the wood liked path. He saw Marian quickly walk away and began to run again to catch up with her.

Walking just behind her he grabbed hold of her arm and span her around to face him. She looked into his bright green eyes, afraid that she would get lost in them. For just one second she felt her heart melting, oh how much she wanted to just jump into his arms and tell him how much she had missed him. But her pride had been crushed to much. Robin didn't know what to say. How could he ever have left her?!

"Marian" He began, "I'm so sorry I just left without telling you, things were complicated but you know I always thought of you!"

Marian was torn between hitting him or kissing him, but both at the time sounded like a good idea, how dare he just leave then come back into her life and think things would ever be the same again. But yet deep down she was so glad he had returned but the hurt and pain she felt was too much. She gazed back into his eyes and laughed, a hurt bitterfull laugh. "Oh thank you, I feel so much better now Robin" Marian spat. Robin loosened his grip on her arm, did she really hate him that much?? He saw her beautiful blue eyes start to fill with tears and did what felt so natural and right to him, he pulled her into his arms and gently sought out her lips with his, for a moment she just forgot about everything but then all the old times came flooding back and that afternoon when she realised he was never returning. She pulled away. But Robin still didn't let go of the crook of her back, "Tell me Marian, tell me that its over and I'll leave you alone" Robin whispered into her ear.

Marian looked down to the ground for a moment and back at his handsome face. "I can't… but I can't bear to look at you in the same way" She slowly replied. And with that she pulled away and carried on walking down the path.

Robin rested the top if his hands in his jean pockets which fitted him perfectly in the right places. "Well this last year is going to be an interesting one" He thought to himself as he watched Marian walk off into the distance…

_**Read and Review Please,**_

_**Thanks **_

_**LMF X**_


	3. Back To School

Chapter 3

Bring, Bring, Bring

Marian out stretched an arm and turned the alarm off. It was Monday morning and the first day back for their last year at Nottingham High. She sat upright in bed and was just thinking. She felt like yesterday was a dream, that robin hadn't really returned. She had had quite an interesting talk with Djaq although she still didn't know what to do. Djaq herself could not quite believe that robin had returned but was also very exited to see 'The Ledgend' again. Neither of this, though, she shared to her best friend.

Marian clambered out of bed and started getting ready for what she was sure to be a very eventful day…

Alan A. Dale, Will and Much were waiting outside the school gates for the rest of the gang to arrive,

"So 'old on mate, I aint bein funny but 'ow come he wanted to keep it a secret, you know returnin' and all?" Alan asked questioningly .

"I don't know" Replied Much, although he was pretty sure he did.

To change the subject Much brought up Nottingham Highs annual end of year black and white ball for last years only. The three boys got quite into this subject and didn't notice their old friend standing behind them, amused at their conversation.

"Well, black isn't really my colour". Interrupted a voice behind them. The gang spun around to reveal the friend they had missed so much.

"Eye Eye look who it is!" Alan and the rest of them laughed. Robin had forgotten how much he had missed his friends since he had left. To check no one was looking, they looked around them and pulled each other into a 'manly' hug.

"So…" Robin asked randomly, "Has anyone spoken to Marian lately?"

"Yerr that was random mate, but nah we aint, she given you the cold shoulder then?" Alan asked.

Robin just raised he's eyebrows and looked down to the floor, so the gang just choose to leave it at that.

"Erm…talking about the girls, I don't suppose anyone's seen Djaq around have they?" Will asked shyly.

The gang looked around trying to stifle a giggle. Even before Robin left Will and Djaq had had something, he was happy to know they were still like that, at least one of their love life was working.

The School bell rang so the boys walked down the path and into the school walking towards their form room. The school hadn't really changed since he had left. He had only been gone just over 6 months but it seemed like a lifetime.

As he walked into the room there came gasps from most of the girls.

"Its Robin, Robins back", "Look how cute he is!" Everyone was whispering and staring, causing Robin to blush a little.

"Come on you lot" Much said leading the group over to a table in the corner. Robin followed gratefully.

As the boys filled Robin in on what was new, he noticed someone come over to their table.

He dragged his eyes up, on the edge of the table perched a long blonde girl. Her skirt must have come up to the top of her thighs and her top looked more like underwear than a piece of clothing.

"Heyy" She said seductively, "I'm Sasha, I just came over to say that if you need anything, anything at all ,feel free to come to me" She picked up his hand and wrote a number on it. Sasha winked then strutted off.

Robin looked at the rest of the boys and got a pretty good idea of what sort of girl Sasha was like. But it didn't matter he only had one girl on his mind.

He leaned back on his chair and stared out of the window.

"Marian, over here!" Someone shouted, this soon got Robins attention. He looked across the room and saw Marian and Djaq enter the classroom.

Marian was wearing jean shorts and a white vest top while Djaq was wearing three quarters and a nice top. Robin couldn't take his eyes off Marian and it looked like someone else couldn't either…

Guy Gisbourne belonged to the group 'Black Nights' led my Vaisey Sheriff. These were known as the school trouble makers and not many people tended to mix with them.

Marian, hearing her name, looked across the room to see Guy calling her name and patting to a seat next to him. Marian turned around to face Djaq and rolled her eyes,

"Oh great, first day back and I already want to run home!" Marian Joked.

She acted like she hadn't seen Guy and turned to walk over to the boys, then she saw Robin smile at her and decided to make him wait!

"Come with me?" She asked.

Djaq looked over at Will. Marian followed her gaze and gave a _ohh yes _nod. They both giggled then went their separate ways.

Djaq approached the table and Robin couldn't wait to ask,

"So who's that then?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, that's guy, don't get jealous Robin there's nothing going on between them!" Djaq replied as she saw a look which she could tell was jealousy pass his face.

Robin seemed to relax a little, he hoped that Marian wasn't getting cosy with anyone, he still had a chance to try and win her back.

"I aint bein funny right, but his propa weird even through the six weeks he kept calling her and I doe fink he finks much of you Robin, if you know what I

mean" Alan said with a knowing look on his face.

"I just don't see how she cant forgive me?" Robin said

"Well Robin you left her at a time she needed you the most" Djaq suddenly said.

The whole gang put their heads down not wanting to get involved in this part of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"Ask Marian, it really isn't my place to say" Djaq answered.

Robin looked at Marian and wondered what it could be…

The gang made their way to first lesson. As the group left the room Robin told them he would catch up with them in a minute.

He stood around the corner, lent one leg up the wall and waited for Marian to come out.

Marian, who couldn't wait to get away from Guy nearly ran out of the classroom, only to be caught by an eager Robin.

"Marian" Robin grabbed her arm once again but gentle, she forgot how much she missed his touch. "Come on Marian please just talk to me!?"

""Not now Robin" was all Marian replied, she was just too scared to forgive him and fall for him all over again. Marian walked off to her next class.

"I would leave her alone if I was you, she moved on hood" said a voice standing behind Robin. He turned round to see a sleazy Guy leaning against the wall, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Well it's a good thing your not me then isn't it Gisbourne" Robin replied.

Guy came up and stood right in front of robin so that he could even smell his breath.

"Well let me narrow it down, you don't leave her alone, then I'll just have to make you" Guy said maliciously.

All robin did was raise an eyebrow to scared to loose it altogether. No one threatened him! Guy gave him one more look up and down then walked off leaving Robin to stir in his own thoughts…

_**Read and review please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LMF X**_


	4. Regrets

Chapter 4

The first day was over and the gang were meeting outside the school gates. Robin still hadn't forgot about what guy had said or threatened him more like.

Robin left the school and went to join Alan and Much outside to wait for the rest of the gang to come.

Will and Djaq emerged in deep conversation, they nearly walked right past the two boys until Alan started being his usual self and started singing "_can you feel the love tonight"_ in a mocking voice. Robin laughed, Djaq blushed and Will gave Alan the 'evil' eyes.

Marian came out of the doors soon followed by a very eager Guy.

"I swear to god his like a little cocker spaniel" Robin said jealously

The gang just nodded in agreement, no one thought very much of the Black Nights.

Marian walked up the slope after saying goodbye to Guy, she noticed Robin and couldn't help but check him out for the first time today.

He was wearing some very nice fitted jeans with a white top that showed off his tanned body perfectly. She looked up to his face as he gave her a smile that showed off all of his perfect straight white teeth. Even now his smile made her knees buckle.

She greeted the gang and they started walking home. Everyone was discussing the black and white ball and who they were going to ask to it, there was a twist this year, the girls were to ask the boys instead of the other way around.

They finally reached their neighbourhood. Wanting some alone time Will said that he would walk Djaq back to her house which caused some wolf whistles from the rest of the gang.

"Marian, let me walk you back" Robin offered.

"No Robin, really its fine" Marian said.

But finally after a lot of insisting, she let him walk her way as long as he didn't talk to her.

They walked along the quite neighbourhood road in silence. The only sound they could hear were the children playing on the park. Robin couldn't stand the silence no more.

"Look Marian, Will you please talk to me?!"

"Did you forget our deal?" Marian replied without even looking back.

Right, Robin thought, she was really pissed off at something. It wasn't like Marian to hold a grudge for this long. He looked down to the ground wondering how he could ever make it up to her.

They finally reached her house, robin walked Marian to her door. She reached for her keys then turned round to face Robin.

She almost felt sorry for him, he was standing there with this puppy dog look on his face. She thought it was time to tell him why she was so angry at him.

"You know" She started, " The day before you left was one of the best afternoons I ever had, just hanging out by the lake. It was a great day, the weather perfect, we couldn't of had more of a laugh."

Robin just started at Marian not daring to interrupt her, she was talking to him at least, that was a start.

"I came back home on the night, after you walked me back, it was just like this. My father was waiting in the living room for me. As soon as I walked In I noticed something was wrong. He had been crying, he sat me down and started to explain" Robin noticed Marian's eyes start to water. This was not like her, he thought to himself, she was always so strong.

"He told me that mom hadn't been well for a while, she had been feeling sick and tired. They didn't want to worry me so they didn't tell me anything…" She paused and looked down to the ground, a few seconds of silence passed,

"She died Robin, suddenly just gone, no warning, no one could even say good bye. A brain hemmorige. Gone, just like that. No one saw it coming. I lost my mom."

Robin took a deep breath he couldn't believe it, him too felt like crying, he had always liked Marians mom, she was so caring and kind. Marian carried on,

"I ran out of the house, I wasn't thinking properly, you weren't answering your phone either. I ran to your house, I needed you, your neighbour said they had seen you with your bags getting into a taxi. I ran to the lake, I had felt so safe there a couple of hours before. That's where I met Guy. He calmed me down was there for me."

Robin started to interrupt, he just needed to tell her the truth.

"No robin, its too late. I thought you were always going to be there for me, but I guess I was wrong…"

Marian looked once more at Robin then went inside her house, shutting the door behind her, leaving a speechless Robin on her doorstep.

Robin didn't know what to do, how come no one had told him?! He had always shared quite a close bond with Marians parents. Is that what Djaq had meant? All Robin knew was that he was never going to let Marian get hurt again…

_**Read and review please,**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**LMF X**_


	5. Another Day

Chapter 5

"Yeah I told him,"…"Wa?"…"No he just stood there, well you know what can you say?"…"Should I forgive him though Djaq?, I mean its gonna be really hard".

It was Tuesday morning and Marian was getting ready for school, while on the phone to Djaq stating the events that happened yesterday after school . She had told Robin what happened the day he left, how she had gone looking for him and him not being there at a time that she needed him the most.

Robin had wandered home in a kind of daze after that. He kept beating himself up about it, maybe if he told her the reason why he had to leave in the first place…

"Well Djaq I'm gonna go now"…"Yeah I'll see you in a bit, bye". Marian hung up the phone and made her way to school.

Robin Walked over to Much, Alan and will in the school yard,

"So guys, when was you gonna tell me that the day I left. Marians mom died, I mean you know it might of helped me out a bit!"

The gang was surprised at his sudden out burst.

"Well it wore really out place to tell you was it mate" Alan said,

"Yeah and Djaq told us not to tell you, that Marian would tell you when she was ready" Will continued.

"Yeah well she told me yesterday…I cant believe it, I need to find a way to make It up to her, for her to forgive me", Robin fought for a moment.

"Well" Much started, "There's always The Lake party…"

The gang sat at their favourite table in their form room, it still hadn't changed from since Robin left.

Robin was sitting at the far end of the table trying to catch Marians eye, Will and Djaq were sitting next to each other and so were Alan and Much.

"Right form please listen up" Their form teacher Mrs Hadley spoke, "The Lake Party is Friday night, it will also be used as a fundraiser for new school equipment. There will also be a midnight party for year elevens only so I hope you all have a good night. Right pack up your stuff and make your way to first lesson"

The gang left their table and headed towards the classroom door. Marian and Djaq left first as the four boys were lingering back, talking.

"Right, so now she wont even make eye contact with me, how am I supposed to convince her to hang out with me at the Lake Party?" Robin asked.

"Look mate, when her mom died she was torn up you know and all she needed was her boyfriend but you left without a single goodbye…"

"Yeah but you know the reason I did Alan" Robin argued back.

"But she doesn't though" Will interrupted.

Robin just looked down to the ground, he ran his hand through his hair, he did this quite often when he was frustrated with something. The lake party was the last chance he had at getting Marian to forgive him and he wasn't going to mess it up either!

The day was over pretty quickly, and so was the rest of the week before they knew it, it was Friday and the Lake Party was just a couple of hours ahead.

Alan, Will Much and Robin were staying late at school as they had football training, then they were quickly walking back to get ready for the night, so it was only Djaq and Marian walking back.

"Ha you should have seen Robins face when Guy tried to hold your hand"

Djaq laughed remembering some of the tings that had happened earlier in the week as this was there only chance to talk about it, they were normally with the boys most of the time, "But seriously Marian, I know he really hurt you and you find it really hard to trust him now but I really think you should forgive him or at least talk to him."

Marian let the wind sweep her hair from her face, yes deep down she knew Djaq was right, maybe she should just ask Robin why he left see what his reason was.

They arrived at their houses and said goodbye to each other both running up to their rooms to try and pick out an outfit they were going to wear tonight. Marian suddenly thought to her self, this was going to be just like old times, although she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but she kind of liked that idea…

_**Read and Review Please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LMF X **_


	6. The Lake Party

Chapter 6

Tables and food were set out, the lights were hung up and the night was perfect, no chill in the air just nice and still. Music was blaring and the early people were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. 

Alan, Will, Much and Robin were walking to the lake excited about the night in front.

"So, Robin you feeling confident about tonight then?" Much asked with a slight smile on his face. 

Robin nodded and started laughing, the truth was he was terrified in case Marian didn't forgive him tonight, then he really didn't know what else to do. 

They walked through the wood like path and robins mind flashed back to the first day he arrived back to Nottingham,

"_I cant ,but I cant bear to look at you in the same way either." The kiss they had shared ,the look on Marians face when she found out he had returned… _

They came to the end of the path and were shocked by how well the lake was decorated. It was getting quite dark now so the lights were starting to come on, they glistened of the water and shone on the grassy bank and the ravine side. 

On the banks there were tables and chairs with a put up stage at the front with bands starting to perform. They looped lights through the ravine side so everything shone nicely. 

The boys went to one of the tables and sat down waiting for the girls to arrive…

Djaq was waiting at the end of the road for Marian. She was wearing skinny jeans with a nice wavy top she had high heels on and her hair was styled nicely. 

She looked on her watch and checked the time, '7:28'.

Djaq looked up and saw Marian walking down the road, she was wearing a black strapless dress which ended nicely just before her knees. She had a fashion belt fastened tight just around her waist. She had placed her fringe into a quiff and let the ends of her hair fall nicely in curls, she had dangly hoops in and with her make up perfectly applied she looked stunning. Both girls meet at the end of the road and complimented each other as they both looked great, then they made their way to the lake. 

Robin was getting irritated now, he had come a couple of hours earlier to make sure everything was perfect, telling Marian that they had football training and know it looked like she wasn't even going to turn up. 

Robin turned to Will,

"Where are they?" He asked, 

Will didn't say anything he was just staring at something, Robin followed his gaze. Their standing at the top of the hill was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. Marian looked stunning, Robin couldn't even wait for her to come over, he leapt out of his chair and made his way over to her. 

"Marian…I" He called, but was rudely interrupted by some greasy haired boy jump in front of him and run up to Marian. 

"Marian" Guy called. She didn't answer him she was too busy looking at something, like before Guy followed her gaze. She was gazing at Robin. 

He looked like a god. 

He had a black top on with the first couple of buttons unfastened, you could see a chain around his neck and his perfect tan. He was wearing dark shaded jeans that made him look absolutely god like. 

Guy didn't like this at all, 

"Marian" he called again. This time Marian looked up and wasn't at all impressed with guy, he was wearing just a normal black top and black trousers. 

"I saved a seat for you at the table" He said eagerly. 

Marian looked around and noticed that Djaq had already gone to Will, the Lake party had started at 6:30 and even after being an hour late Guy had still saved her a seat,

"Well that plan went to hell" Marian thought to herself. 

Robin was standing on the rise of the hill listening to the conversation, no way could he let her go and sit with Guy, this was his last chance and he wasn't about to miss it. 

"Erm Marian, I was wondering if you would come with me, then Guy, well we'll see you in a bit" Robin said, giving Guy a slight 'ha-ha' smile. 

Marian nodded, this took Robin by surprise as he thought he would at least have to beg to get her to come. 

They walked down the hill with Robin helping Marian.

"Yes Robin, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of walking down a hill all by myself." Marian said sarcastically, Robin just laughed, one of the things he loved about Marian was her bite. 

They passed the table where the gang were sitting, 

"Wait robin, were are we going?" Marian asked confused. Robin just carried on walking. 

They walked around trees and bushes, at one point Marian thought they were lost, everything looked the same, she had no idea where she was going. All of a sudden she heard a song begin to play, 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, _

_Watch you dream when you are sleeping,_

Marian let out a gasp, that was Aero Smith. It was her and Robins song. 

She carried on walking then stopped as she couldn't believe the sight in front of her, There was a tree all decorated in lights, with writing in the middle saying, 

'_R H & M M_

_Together Forever'_

Marians mind flashed back..

"_Robin babe, where are we going"_

"_I don't know" Robin laughed, he couldn't see the gang anywhere. _

_They were holding hands and making there way through a forest, they were at the lake then decided to explore which ended up in Robin and Marian getting lost, god knows where. _

_They where both exhausted, so decided to rest under this massive oak tree. __Marian layed in Robins arms and they sat there under the tree telling each other how much they loved them as the sun set. Robin had pulled out his house key and carved words on the tree, ' R H and M M together forever.' Marian laughed,_

"_How will we ever see that again, we don't even know where are and I think you've just wrecked your house key!" She giggled, she didn't even know why, she was so happy when she was with Robin, _

"_Well ," Robin started, "Whenever we have a fight or don't talk to each other, we'll find our way back to here and remember how much in love we are and for the house key thing…looks like I have an excuse to stay at yours tonight baby"…._

Marian stood there speechless. Robin was looking at her, hands in his pockets with a little school boy look on his face. 

"Robin, a..how…" Marian stuttered, she didn't even know what to say,

"How did you find this again?" She asked, 

Robin shook his head, 

"I told you whenever we fight we'll find this tree and remind each other how much in love we were,…are…" Robin said dropping that last word in.

Marian knew what Robin was trying to say, 

"Robin, we cant, what would people say, my father wouldn't be happy, you hurt me so much, I cant"

Robin took a step towards her. 

"I know I hurt you and every day I see you and think I'm such a prick for what I did, there wasn't a day that went passed that I didn't long to see you, my heart just wasn't whole without you"

Marian felt a lump rise in her throat,

"I don't have a choice Robin,…"

Robin took another step closer to her. He was standing right in front of her now. His lips where inches form hers, she could feel his breath on her face, his chest was touching hers. 

He lowered his neck so they were at the exact eye level, lips less than inches apart, she could smell the cologne he was wearing, she could feel the heat off of his body. 

He lifted one hand up and cupped the side of her face, 

Seconds of silence passed as they gazed at each other, hearts beating,

"Everything we do is a choice" He whispered, then lent in and kissed her under the dark night sky…

_**Read and Review Please,**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**LMF X**_


End file.
